Application programs are often provided in different versions that are localized for different languages. For instance, an office application suite might be provided in different versions localized for English, Chinese, and other languages. While localized application programs are often provided in this manner, application programs typically do not support temporary translation of their user interface into other languages.
Temporary translation of an application program user interface might be desirable, for instance, to an English-speaking auditor that has traveled to China to audit some spreadsheet documents. If the only available version of the spreadsheet application program for editing the documents is a Chinese language version, then the auditor might not be able to navigate the features of the application because he or she does not understand the language. In this situation, the auditor might have to purchase and install an English language version of the spreadsheet application.
Some users might also be required to utilize an application program in a language dictated by someone else. For instance, an employer might only purchase application programs in one language. Multi-lingual users that do not easily understand the work language dictated by their employer might have difficulty utilizing the application programs.
In another scenario, an application program might not be available in a version localized to a particular language. For instance, if a word processing application program is not available in a version that has been localized for Lithuania, users in that country might instead utilize an English or Russian language version. These users might, however, have difficulty in utilizing an application program that has not been localized for their native language.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.